Test of Skills
by Hosh
Summary: This was an old fic I had written for a contest last year and simply decided to bring it back for other to enjoy.
1. Out of the Darkness and into the Maze

This is a Fic is an entry for Michael's Cardcaptor's 3rd Anniversary Contest for Wednesday, August 20th 2003. I do not own the idea for this fic, nor do I own the Sparkle Cards. Naima owns the first names of the students and I own the last names. Pretty amazing, isn't it? Story Setting:: Sakura is now 36 years old and in charge of a new school of magic. Here children from all across the globe could come and learn how to use their gifts for the good of everyone. "Magic is nothing to be scared of as long as you understand and learn how to use it," said Sakura.  
  
The world had come to know about Clow Reed, Clow Cards, Star Cards, and the origins of magic. After saving the world from destruction on numerous occasions, Sakura, Li, Meilin, and Madison had earned the admiration and respect of the world.  
  
One day at school, Madison was videotaping for a new promo commercial, Meilin was teaching self-defense, and Li was busy mastering new arts in magic with a few students. In Sakura's class, 3 prospects of magic were about to learn how to catch and use their own Sparkle Cards. They were called Breeze, Gust, and Stream, which all happen to be descendents of The Windy Card. Sakura called upon her staff as did the children many times before. The prospects also have key chains that can turn into staffs. Sakura thought this would be easy to keep track of and learn how to use.  
  
Sakura instructed the students, "concentrate on your magic, but always remember, respect the spirits within the Sparkle Cards, cause once they grow with you, they will turn into your own Star Cards."  
  
The children responded by nodding their heads with great commitment, as they did not want to fail their second and most important test. (The first test, all 3 were successful in capturing the Dim, Twinkle, and Flicker Sparkle Cards, all decedents of The Light Card.)  
  
Sakura released the Breeze, Gust, and Stream Sparkle Cards and 3 spirits appeared. Sakura instructed them that 3 new prospects had wished to be their new masters. Breeze, Gust, and Stream were unhappy, as they wanted Sakura, their creator, to be in charge of them. However, Sakura explained that she cannot live forever and it was time for them to know and trust new masters.  
  
Upon agreement to Sakura's wishes, Breeze, Gust, and Stream went down to the arena. When they arrived, Sakura called upon the Maze Card to form a huge maze for the children to go through.  
  
"There will be a few surprises in store so be ready," said Sakura.  
  
The children nodded and entered the maze.  
  
"Dark Card, RELEASE AND DISPEL!" said Sakura. The maze got dark and the children couldn't see anywhere................

**Chapter One: Out of the Darkness and into the Maze**

"Dark Card, cover this Maze in Darkness! Dark Card, Release and Dispel!" Sakura shouted, releasing the Dark Card.

Fourteen-year-olds Hikari Kaze, Haru Kazuko and Ying Hua Lan all walked into the darkness, staffs ready if they were needed. Together, the small group of friend had barely managed to get passed their pervious test alone. It would take much more then their bonds to stay calm whenever the situation was chaotic and required dire need.

"Hopefully this will be a tad easier. Do you think, Hikari-chan?" Haru asked her friend. Hikari was the smartest of the three, and usually came up with all of their ideas, and also came Ying and Haru enough time to for fill their plans.

Hikari sighed, looking back at Haru. "I'm not sure how to get there, exactly, but we'll try our best." Haru and Ying Hua nodded. The other girls were the fighters, and did was needed to be done when capturing the cards, and also wanted to please Sakura at the same time. The girls stopped for a moment and looked back at Ying Hua.

"What's wrong now, Ying Hua?" Haru asked, watching her friend try and pinpoint the Sparkle Cards' location.

"The darkness is starting to thicken—we act now or we get absorbed into the darkness and fail the test." Ying commented, her hazel eyes glinting.

"Okay." Hikari plopped down on the ground and began to think. "Well, we can either finds Dark's weakness or get lost in the darkness and fail." Haru fell over.

"Do you have to be that obvious?!" She yelled, standing up.

"Sometimes I have no choice to, Haru-chan." The other two girls sighed. Right now it didn't seem like they had very many options. And, the worse part about the test was that they didn't have a clue on what Dark's weakness was. That, or Sakura had gone over it whenever the girls were away in London. It was a good chance that it was the second choice because Hikari remembered missing something whenever they had returned.

"Hm... Which card can we use?" Ying asked, staring blanking into the darkness.

"Either Dim, Twinkle or Flicker. For being descendants from Light, it can work. How about we use all three in a combination?" Haru suggested, her eyes now flickering with excitement. Hikari's reply was a mere shrug.

Back to each other, each girl took out their cards, holding onto them for a moment. They threw each card into the air, and hitting their staffs on them and cried in unison: "Descendants of Light, dispel the darkness! RELEASE!" In a bright flash of light, the three cards went about the room as one and lit the place, causing Dark to return to its original form. She smiled and returned to her card and went off to Sakura who marked was at the entrance and had been marking down points for the girls.

"Oro?" Haru looked around and saw that she had been separated from Ying Hua and Hikari. "Baka walls!" She shouted, annoyed.

"Calm down, Haru-chan." Came Ying Hua's voice. "Remember, if you can think about the task at hand, others will not have to come to your aid."

"Sou da ne, Haru-chan." Hikari agreed (I don't exactly know if that's how to spell it, but let's just say Hikari said 'That's right' in Japanese.). A sigh was heard from the spring child, a slight smile on her face.

"Ussha, let's all do our best and try to make something of this test, ne?"

"Hai." Both girls agreed. With the agreement to do their best, each one headed off in their own direction, hoping that their friend will be safe and does their best against the Sparkle Cards.


	2. Tests of Skills

This is a Fic is an entry for Michael's Cardcaptor's 3rd Anniversary Contest for Wednesday, August 20th 2003. I do not own the idea for this fic, nor do I own the Sparkle Cards. Naima owns the first names of the students and I own the last names. Pretty amazing, isn't it? Story Setting:: Sakura is now 36 years old and in charge of a new school of magic. Here children from all across the globe could come and learn how to use their gifts for the good of everyone. "Magic is nothing to be scared of as long as you understand and learn how to use it," said Sakura.  
  
The world had come to know about Clow Reed, Clow Cards, Star Cards, and the origins of magic. After saving the world from destruction on numerous occasions, Sakura, Li, Meilin, and Madison had earned the admiration and respect of the world.  
  
One day at school, Madison was videotaping for a new promo commercial, Meilin was teaching self-defense, and Li was busy mastering new arts in magic with a few students. In Sakura's class, 3 prospects of magic were about to learn how to catch and use their own Sparkle Cards. They were called Breeze, Gust, and Stream, which all happen to be descendents of The Windy Card. Sakura called upon her staff as did the children many times before. The prospects also have key chains that can turn into staffs. Sakura thought this would be easy to keep track of and learn how to use.  
  
Sakura instructed the students, "concentrate on your magic, but always remember, respect the spirits within the Sparkle Cards, cause once they grow with you, they will turn into your own Star Cards."  
  
The children responded by nodding their heads with great commitment, as they did not want to fail their second and most important test. (The first test, all 3 were successful in capturing the Dim, Twinkle, and Flicker Sparkle Cards, all decedents of The Light Card.)  
  
Sakura released the Breeze, Gust, and Stream Sparkle Cards and 3 spirits appeared. Sakura instructed them that 3 new prospects had wished to be their new masters. Breeze, Gust, and Stream were unhappy, as they wanted Sakura, their creator, to be in charge of them. However, Sakura explained that she cannot live forever and it was time for them to know and trust new masters.  
  
Upon agreement to Sakura's wishes, Breeze, Gust, and Stream went down to the arena. When they arrived, Sakura called upon the Maze Card to form a huge maze for the children to go through.  
  
"There will be a few surprises in store so be ready," said Sakura.  
  
The children nodded and entered the maze.  
  
"Dark Card, RELEASE AND DISPEL!" said Sakura. The maze got dark and the children couldn't see anywhere...

What happened Last Chapter:

Back to each other, each girl took out their cards, holding onto them for a moment. They threw each card into the air, and hitting their staffs on them and cried in unison: "Descendants of Light, dispel the darkness! RELEASE!" In a bright flash of light, the three cards went about the room as one and lit the place, causing Dark to return to its original form. She smiled and returned to her card and went off to Sakura who marked was at the entrance and had been marking down points for the girls."Oro?" Haru looked around and saw that she had been separated from Ying Hua and Hikari. "Baka walls!" She shouted, annoyed."Calm down, Haru-chan." Came Ying Hua's voice. "Remember, if you can think about the task at hand, others will not have to come to your aid.""Sou da ne, Haru-chan." Hikari agreed (I don't exactly know if that's how to spell it, but let's just say Hikari said 'That's right' in Japanese.). A sigh was heard from the spring child, a slight smile on her face."Ussha, let's all do our best and try to make something of this test, ne?""Hai." Both girls agreed. With the agreement to do their best, each one headed off in their own direction, hoping that their friend will be safe and does their best against the Sparkle Cards.

****

** Chapter Two: Tests of Skills **

****

Haru sighed. They had entered this maze at least fifteen minutes ago and they've already completed the first part of the test; returning Dark to it's original form and get it back into its card. Dark went back to her card on her own, happy that the trio had passed and will do well for masters of her descendants as well. And yet, turning the Sparkle Cards into Star cards would be one of the most difficult things that Haru, Hikari and Ying Hua would ever face in their whole lives."Well, at least one thing is clear... The path that I've taken up isn't all that dangerous." But as soon has she had said that, thunder could be heard and lighting flashed overhead. Haru hit herself over the head with her jade-colored staff. "I'm so stupid that I just jinxed it!" Getting ready for the fight, Thunder crashed onto the ground and roared, it ready for battle as well.

_'Okay, it's the Thunder Card... Shadow weakens Thunder but we haven't gotten to those three Sparkles yet. So I will have to try...'_ Haru took out beads from her jeans pocket and wrapped them around her index and middle fingers. The wind around her began to pick up, and her long, emerald hair flew up from the wind blowing below. A golden Circle appeared underneath her as she closed her eyes.

"Magic from the darkness, grant me your strength. Shadows I command you to create a cage of darkness around this creature!" From behind her, shadows from the Maze walls came forth and created a small, dark cage around Thunder. "Return to your card!" Haru commanded as the wind died down and her hair flowed back down. As told, Thunder returned to its card and floated back to Sakura as Dark had done. Sighing of relief, Haru continued down the path towards the area, the feeling of the cards becoming stronger then they had before.Ying Hua knew that she wasn't too far off from the arena now. She kept telling herself that she could pass this test and continue on with the other 50 Star cards. Learning new skills and other forms of magic had always helped her. Before she was transferred to Japan, she spent hours and hours in her parent's study looking at books of magic and reading fiction novels."Little things can come in bigger packages then what expected." Ying Hua sighed sadly as she came to another dead end. And as she turned to leave the mostly enclosed area, a force field appeared in the doorway and Ying was trapped inside the now enclosed area. She took a couple of steps back and thought for a moment. Small hole appeared in the maze and water started to pour into the area. "Okay, I guess this is my small test." She took a deep breath of air as the water level rose over her. She looked up and could see the sun shining onto the water's surface. _'Water evaporates to the sun's heat...'_ Ying Hua dug in her pockets and looked for a torn peace of parchment.Taking it out, she mumbled the incantation to the spell written onto the small piece. "...Spirits of Fire grant me your heat and evaporate this puddle!" Small flares of Fire surrounded her and began to grow in size. The flames danced, and along with it they took the water. The water turned into mist and the force field that held Ying Hua in was canceled and let her continue on head to the arena.Hikari caught sight of the arena and noted that the cards were already there, waiting for them. She looked down at herself once more and saw all the scorch marks that the Firey Card had made. She sweatdropped at the thought of remembering the Firey, destructive experience."Eheh... Let's not tell anyone in full detail what happened." Hikari glanced at her fiery-red staff. _'I guess I could, seeing how I'm usually inclined with Fire.'_  
  
_-------Flash Back-------  
  
Hikari looked behind her as the sound of crackling fire could be heard in the distance. She looked in front of her, behind her and beside her and the source of the sound could not be found. That is, until she was hit herself.__ Firey flew down from above and sent many fireballs down towards Hikari. She didn't have much to no time to dodge any of them since Firey was too close to her whenever the onslaught had started. Instead, Hikari had decided to take the hits and hit some of them back to its sender. Nothing much could be done at this point, though. Hikari had to think, and fast, or she would be done for.__ "Water, come to my aid!" Hikari shouted as she held up a card with the Chinese characters for a simple water spell. The water sprouts of the card and surrounded and enclosed Firey and putting the flames out. Firey returned to its card as it hit the ground and left a scorched Hikari behind.  
-------End Flashback-------_

"Hikari!" Hikari looked up and saw Ying Hua at the end of her passage way to the right, and looked over at the other passage only to see an exhausted Haru come forth. Hikari smiled with appeasement.

"I'm relieved to see that both of you made it out safely. I do hope that your challenges weren't all that hard?" Hikari asked, looking from one to the other. Both girls smiled at each other and shook their heads."Not at all." Haru replied, resting her jade staff on her shoulder. Ying Hua nodded and glanced over at the arena."Then all that is left is this challenge. Let us help one another out whenever the time call for it." Hikari and Haru nodded and all three girls headed to the arena to face their challenge. 


	3. Fight Against the Sparkles and the Wonde...

This is a Fic is an entry for Michael's Cardcaptor's 3rd Anniversary Contest for Wednesday, August 20th 2003. I do not own the idea for this fic, nor do I own the Sparkle Cards. Naima owns the first names of the students and I own the last names. Pretty amazing, isn't it? Story Setting:: Sakura is now 36 years old and in charge of a new school of magic. Here children from all across the globe could come and learn how to use their gifts for the good of everyone. "Magic is nothing to be scared of as long as you understand and learn how to use it," said Sakura.  
  
The world had come to know about Clow Reed, Clow Cards, Star Cards, and the origins of magic. After saving the world from destruction on numerous occasions, Sakura, Li, Meilin, and Madison had earned the admiration and respect of the world.  
  
One day at school, Madison was videotaping for a new promo commercial, Meilin was teaching self-defense, and Li was busy mastering new arts in magic with a few students. In Sakura's class, 3 prospects of magic were about to learn how to catch and use their own Sparkle Cards. They were called Breeze, Gust, and Stream, which all happen to be descendents of The Windy Card. Sakura called upon her staff as did the children many times before. The prospects also have key chains that can turn into staffs. Sakura thought this would be easy to keep track of and learn how to use.  
  
Sakura instructed the students, "concentrate on your magic, but always remember, respect the spirits within the Sparkle Cards, cause once they grow with you, they will turn into your own Star Cards."  
  
The children responded by nodding their heads with great commitment, as they did not want to fail their second and most important test. (The first test, all 3 were successful in capturing the Dim, Twinkle, and Flicker Sparkle Cards, all decedents of The Light Card.)  
  
Sakura released the Breeze, Gust, and Stream Sparkle Cards and 3 spirits appeared. Sakura instructed them that 3 new prospects had wished to be their new masters. Breeze, Gust, and Stream were unhappy, as they wanted Sakura, their creator, to be in charge of them. However, Sakura explained that she cannot live forever and it was time for them to know and trust new masters.  
  
Upon agreement to Sakura's wishes, Breeze, Gust, and Stream went down to the arena. When they arrived, Sakura called upon the Maze Card to form a huge maze for the children to go through.  
  
"There will be a few surprises in store so be ready," said Sakura.  
  
The children nodded and entered the maze.  
  
"Dark Card, RELEASE AND DISPEL!" said Sakura. The maze got dark and the children couldn't see anywhere...

What happened Last Chapter:

"Hikari!" Hikari looked up and saw Ying Hua at the end of her passage way to the right, and looked over at the other passage only to see an exhausted Haru come forth. Hikari smiled with appeasement."I'm relieved to see that both of you made it out safely. I do hope that your challenges weren't all that hard?" Hikari asked, looking from one to the other. Both girls smiled at each other and shook their heads."Not at all." Haru replied, resting her jade staff on her shoulder. Ying Hua nodded and glanced over at the arena."Then all that is left is this challenge. Let us help one another out whenever the time call for it." Hikari and Haru nodded and all three girls headed to the arena to face their challenge.

**Chapter Three: Fight Against the Sparkles and the Wonder Ending **

"Sakura-sensei!" The girls mused in surprised unison. Sakura smiled at the three girls and motioned them to the arena."Ganbatte, minna." She said as they past her by. Haru stood in front of Breeze, Hikari in front of Gust, and Ying Hua to Stream. As soon as the first movement was made, all six began to use all they had. Haru used her dark magic, Ying Hua her Fire, and Hikari her Water. A few times they were grouped on and took a hit from all three. Other times they used their bead magic in unison, with different spells of course, and tried to cage them."Kuso! I've used up all my tricks already, so what do we do?" Haru asked, backing up and meeting backs with Ying Hua."Stay calm. Remember that Windy is gentle; if you can show them that you can be a responsible mistress to them they will let you seal them." Ying Hua explained. Haru looked back at her friend, puzzled."Come again?" Ying Hua walked up to Stream, arms held out wide as if to mean no harm at all. Stream backed a bit and prepared an attack, but stopped. She watched Ying Hua's movements and saw that she had not meant any harm at all, and completely lowered her guard. Ying Hua smiled and rose up her baby blue staff into the air."Stream Card! By the stars above I command you to return! Sparkle Card!" Stream returned to it's card and landed in Ying's hands."_I trust that you will be a wonderful Mistress, Ying Hua._" Stream said encouragingly to Ying Hua. She smiled down at the silver card."Do not worry, I will do my best." She looked up and saw that Hikari had convinced her card to return and as it did, Haru was knocked across the floor."Strong wind!" She smirked and stood up, holding out her beads. Again, the circle formed and the wind picked up. "Spirit of Fire, create a cage to surround Breeze!" As the shadows did, embers came from behind Haru and created a cage around Breeze, enclosing the spirit inside.Gently, the card was brought to the ground. As Haru walked over to the flaming sphere, the fires broke apart and Breeze looked up at Haru, who smiled. Raising her staff, Haru chanted, "Breeze Card! By the stars I command you to return! Sparkle Card!" Breeze, too, returned to its card form and landed in Haru's hands.Sakura smiled as she walked up to the trio."That was a really wonderful job, girls." She congratulated, "From what I've seen you've passed your second test!" The girls cheered and gave each other high-fives."Okay, good... Right there! Perfect! That's a wrap!" Madison cheered as she looked up from her camcorder. Haru, Hikari, and Ying Hua all pretended to fight Firey, Watery and Earthy with the help of the cards themselves. It was a good thing that it was around midnight to two in the morning. That was, because, a lot of people were at home doing their homework due the next day and magic was strongest then; they had to at least make the video look real in some parts."I hope that it's a huge hit, Madison!" Haru clapped her hands and looked up and gazed at the stars. "And so what if it isn't, you did your best, ne?" Madison nodded and laid a hand on Haru's shoulder."Sakura told me how your test went! I only wish that I was there to record everything!" Hikari and Ying Hua giggled a bit as the three elementals returned to their cards.  
"Well, we'll have to wait on everything, don't we?"The next day, Sakura had taken Haru, Hikari and Ying Hua to Madison's house, where Li, Meilin and Kero were all waiting. They all seated themselves in front of a 60' plasma TV as Madison turned on the video.The first part contains some footage from Sakura's Cardcaptor days in the background and Madison explaining the basics of everything and about Sakura's School of Magic and how you could do different things and all of that. The second part shows some clips of Sakura's Final Test with Eli and Madison telling how you need to go by tests and meeting new friends and eventually transforming the Sparkle Cards into Star Cards.The last and final part shows a clip of the three teens 'fighting' against Watery, Earthy and Firey. The final picture is of the school with the Cardcaptor gang in the front with Kero posing and making faces. Madison turns off the tape and everyone claps at Madison's wonderful skills."That was wonderful, Madison! I think it's ready to go!" Meilin commented, giving a brief hug to her friend."Yeah, I really liked how you put in some of the older parts first then the newer ones last," Li added, smiling broadly. "It really makes me feel ten again.""Thank you, Li, Meilin." Haru danced in her seat at the wonderful job that she felt she had done. She helped someone be a success and that was one of the most important things that was to the trio of magicians."You can never get any better, Madison!" The others cheered. 


End file.
